


Podfic: Caught in Death's Shadow

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movie Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who really takes that much notice of yet another man in a suit, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Caught in Death's Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caught In Death's Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509561) by [coffeebuddha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha). 



This story is absolutely awesome and I hope everyone enjoys listening to it as much as I did recording it!

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?wvn73k08awa5x00)


End file.
